


Waiting

by Celinarose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: He could have prevented it. He should have prevented it. So he would wait, and make sure it didn't happen again.





	Waiting

He's looking for Arthur, not her. At least that is what he tells himself. He is glad he is immortal, because it means he has forever to convince himself that it is true. He thinks of all the people who wish and try to be ageless and wonders if they know how much of a curse it is to watch everyone they loved simply die in front of their eyes.

For a while, he stays in Camelot or around it. But then it falls, to war, and he finds he hardly cares. It surprises him too, when he simply leaves. The lake has dried up, and there is not even a Lady of the Lake to hold him to this kingdom anymore.

He realises that he can look as he wishes, soon enough. He is too tired to be a young boy some days, so he is an old man who has seen too much that pained him. Other times, he wants to remember what it was like to be the person he was in Camelot. It is his was of entertaining himself, in a sense, for it is along and cruel wait.

He nearly gives up, so many times, but each time her joyful face calls him to stay, and have a little more patience, so it would be worth seeing her smile again. He still blames himself for what happened to her. He could have prevented it. He _should_ have prevented it. So he would wait, and make sure it didn't happen again.

It is ironic, that when he does see her again, he doesn't recognise her. At least, not for a few moments. Even after he does, he falters, not knowing what to do. All those years ago, she never knew, about anything he felt. This was his chance to fix that, to fix everything that had gone wrong before. It is everything he has ever wanted, and he doesn't know what to do now that he is here.

He places his hand on the glass door of the cafe and pushes it open. He walks over to her table, and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Mergana! I love this ship so much but I apparently haven't written for it! So here goes.


End file.
